1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for removing sheets of paper piece by piece from a paper stack for feeding the sheets of paper to a printing process in facilities such as bookbinding shops and printing facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional auxiliary device for removing sheets of paper piece by piece from the lower part of a paper stack by a suction-type paper feeder comprises a backplate for a paper layer, a bolt threadedly engaged in the lower portion of the backplate through a spring and a tapered projection extending from the forward end of the bolt through the backplate. The tapered projection is adapted to make contact with the edges of the sheets of paper for preventing simultaneous removal of two or more sheets of paper from the paper stack. However, such a device is not very effective in stripping the sheets of paper piece by piece.